Chad in Wisconsin
by shanshannon4937
Summary: Chad and Sonny, boyfriend and girlfired.But, Sonny becomes pregnant and leaves So Random, and Chad. One year later, Chad goes to Wisconsin to confront Sonny, and learns, she may have moved on Rated T. Dunno where this will go. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Chad in Wisconsin

Sonny and Chad, boyfriend and girlfriend, together for a year. But Sonny becomes pregnant and leaves So Random and Chad. Now, one year later, Chad decides to confront Sonny to find out she may have moved on... I don't own anything!

Sonny's POV:

I sat at the bench in the park just thinking, thinking of Hollywood, my friends, So Random... Chad. Why would I be thinking of all them? Well, at the moment now, I am in Wisconsin. I've left So Random. You see, when I was sixteen, I became pregnant and I decided to leave Hollywood. I was dating Chad at the moment, and he meant everything to me. I miss him. It's been only one year, well, just over a year, when I last saw them all.

"Momma" my daughter giggled in her pram. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. She giggled before yawning and slowly closing her eyes. I studied her; brown hair and sky blue eyes. Her name was Skye to go with her eyes. Also, I'm Sonny, the sun and the sky. Makes sense, right?

"Come on, Darling," I got up and decided to walk back home, "let's go and you can go to bed."

I live in Wisconsin by myself. I live right next to my mother so she visits almost all the time. I quickly arrived home and put Skye in her cot. I lay on the sofa and switched on the TV. Mackenzie falls was on. I sighed and turned it off, just switching myself off and falling to sleep.

Chad's POV:

Why did she leave? Was it something I did? I was loyal to her when she was with me. In fact, I'm still loyal to her now even though she's left. I've not so much as touched another girls hand whilst she's been away. In my show, I have cut out all kissing scenes because it feels wrong to kiss another girl and not her, even though it means nothing. I was on a plane now, and it was landing. Where was I? I was in Wisconsin. Tammy, I think that's her name, told me where Sonny was. She gave me the adress and wished me luck. A random wish me luck? Maybe the randoms aren't so bad... Anyway, here I was, in Wisconsin, off to see my Sonny. It's a four hour ride to her house. Who would have thought? Oh, it only took four hours because there was a crash and we had to wait and all. It should have took two hours. OK, I'm near her house now. This will be the time. OK, Chad, just get out the car, knock on the door and confront her. Easy as acting! I opened the door of my convertible and I felt physically sick at the sight of her house. The door opened. Oh, God. I hid behind a tree not wanting her to see me. Wait, yes, that's Sonny, but she has... Oh... I see....

Sonny's POV:

Skye was crying again so I fed her and she wouldn't go back to sleep again. I sighed and took her back out in her pram to go out again. I opened the door and set off to the park again. But, I wasn't even half way there when I heard a voice behind me.

"Sonny?" the voice sounded hurt; familiar, too. I turned and my eyes widened at who I saw.

"Chad..."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I own nothing

Chapter 2:

Chad's POV:

"Chad..." she said. I stared at her blankly, hurt in my eyes. She had a kid? I walked over to her, not even daring to look at her baby. I didn't want to hurt myself emotionally by looking at what Sonny and someone else created.

"It yours?" I asked the pointless question. She nodded and I slowly nodded back. "Who's the dad?" She frowned at me.

"Who do you think?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. Who did you cheat with while you were probably with me? Or, did you move on?" I replied back. She shook her head, looking down at her child.

"I didn't cheat on you and I haven't moved on." she answered.

"Then how did you become pregnant? A miricle?" I was almost yelling now, fury rising inside of me, "I certainly can't be the father can I?"

"Chad.."

"I haven't even thought about a girl the way I thought about you, Sonny, I haven't held a girls hand, kissed a girl. Heck, I changed all the Mackenzie falls sketches so that I don't have to kiss anyone! And here you are, with a son or a daughter. I can't tell, it's wearing unisex clothes." I looked down at it and I felt funny inside. I wanted to be the one to form a child with Sonny, not some one else.

"She's a girl." Sonny sighed, "And do you really want to know who the father is?"

"Well, Yes! I wan't to know who made a baby with my Sonshine..." it's been a while since I called her that. I heard her take in a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them again and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"You are."

What? Me? I frowned, staring at her and tilted my head a little to the right. "Me?" I asked after a moment of silence. She nodded. "but... how? We used a con-"

"I know," she interupted me, "but they don't always work, Chad. You're Skye's father... she has your eyes..."

I'm a father?

Sonny's POV:

He forced me! I had to tell him he's Skye's father some day... But why now? Why? I have moved on, I have a date tonight. I felt so guilty; Chad hasn't even touched a girls hand since I left? He's changed all Mackenzie falls sketches? And here I am, with a date tonight. Maybe I could cancel? But Mike has a tendancy to show up an hour - or three - late. I've been dating him for two weeks. We haven't kissed though! So, technically, I'm not.... Oh. whatever! I'm guilty, Chad has been loyal even with me not by his side! I haven't been. Stupid Sonny!

"Do you... do you want to come to my house?" I asked him, realizing Skye had fallen asleep again. He looked up at me and slowly nodded. I nodded back and headed back home with Chad nearby me..


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I'm srry I haven't uploaded for a short while, but my aunt is in hospital and I have school, so. Once again, I own nothing

Chapter 3:

Sonny's POV:

We entered our house and I quickly put Skye back in her cot. I came back down the stairs and saw Chad searching through my pictures. There's nothing interesting in there, just pictures of Skye and my family and friends. Some of Chad. He saw me at the doorway and gave me a half smile, sitting down on the sofa and looking at me. I sat opposite him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after about two minutes of silence. I was waiting for that question.

I sighed, "I was scared on how you'd react. Scared incase you didn't want her, or didn't want me."  
"I could never not want you!"

"Well I didn't know that! I never knew whether or not you wanted me still. You just seemed a little less interested in me..."

"I'm sorry it seemed that way.... So, why did you leave Hollywood? We could have sorted something out."

"I was sixteen years old, Chad. I was on a comedy show, how could I be a good role model to children if they see me expecting a child when I wasn't even yet a proper adult."

"Make's sense I get, but don't you miss your friends?"

"I keep in touch with them." I told him.

He nodded, staying silent. This was awkward.

"So, how've you been?" I asked.

"Bored without you..." he said. I had to smile and I held onto his hand. He smiled back at me, getting of the chair and sitting next to me. "Sonny, I love you, still do, and I wish you just told me about Skye. I was still very _very _interested in you. A lot. I would never leave you, never ever! And now that I know about Skye, I want to be there for her whenever I can, but that's kind of hard when I'm in Hollywood filming Mackenzie falls. So, I'll stay here for about a month, if that is ok with you?"

I smiled, leaning forward towards Chad. He, too, leaned forward. Our lips were just inches apart until the door bell rang. I sighed, getting up. I had to answer it, it could be my mother or someone important like that. But, it wasn't...

Chad's POV:

We were so close to kissing until the door rang. Sonny answered it and there, I saw a guy, about my age with brown hair and green eyes. I glared at him. Who was he?

"Hey, Sonshine!" he greeted Sonny. Sonshine! Only I get to call Sonny Sonshine! Sonny kept her head bowed as the guy kissed her cheek. She looked at me with guilt in her eyes. I finally relazied everything. This was her boyfriend. I got up with a sigh.

"Well, Sonny, I'll see you later, you have my phone number if you need me, so, yeah. Bye." I left and heard her say my name before I shut the door.


End file.
